The League of Princesses
by LadyJafaria
Summary: When a conspiracy of Disney villains hatches a devious plot to take over the world, it's up to six princesses  and Esmeralda  to stop them. AU for settings being connected and villains not dying when they should have.
1. Introduction to a Conspiracy

Chapter 1. Introduction to a Conspiracy

Belle was lost. She had never been in such a big city before; even though she was a princess now, her Prince ruled over a very small principality that had no cities like this. Also, she realized, it was probably a bad idea to read a book while walking in the unfamiliar city.

She spotted a man playing a tambourine in the square, and a girl dancing next to him. The girl had thick black hair and bright green eyes, and wore a dress with a white bodice and purple skirt. Belle put her book back into her basket and waited until the girl picked up some money from an old hat and sat down next to a fountain.

"Hello. My name is Belle," she said, "and I'm new in town. My husband and I are visiting from the principality of Lecroix."

"I'm Esmeralda. I would love to show you around, but you would be better off asking one of them." She gestured around the square at the other citizens of Paris. "I have to hide from Judge Frollo and the guards."

"But you were dancing just now. Surely that attracts attention?"

"I know the guards' patrol routine as well as they do. Phoebus told me. He's the captain of the guard, but he wishes there was something he could do to help my people."

"Your people?"

"You must really be new here. You mean to tell me you've never heard of the gypsies?"

"I've read about them in books," said Belle, "but I've never met one. I lived in a very small village, and Lecroix is a very small kingdom."

"Well, anyway, there's a judge here who hates us. His name is Claude Frollo. Lately he's gotten even stranger than usual. Phoebus says he was visited by a woman who looked like she could be his sister, and after she left he moved the people in the dungeons somewhere else. I don't know what to make of _that_. Usually people stay in the dungeons until they're executed or they rot. They're never moved. Supposedly it gives them too much of a chance to escape."

"Do you know anyone who's escaped from the dungeons?"

"They say Clopin has. I don't believe it, myself. Look, I've already said too much. For all I know, you're a spy for him."

"But I had never heard of gypsies! Or Claude Frollo! And I didn't even know where I was going!"

"You would be amazed what people say when they think they're talking to someone stupid."

"Excuse me? I may be lost here but I am _not_ stupid, and I am _not_ a spy. I am the Princess of Lecroix, and I can prove it." She took a mirror out of her basket and said "Show me the throne room of Lecroix three days ago!" The mirror glowed green, and showed a picture of a man in a blue suit on the throne, next to Belle herself in a golden gown.

"A magic mirror? I had heard of them, but never knew they existed. You'll want to hide that. Frollo believes even my simple tricks are witchcraft, and he would not be happy to learn that true magic was afoot here."

"The Green Enchantress gave this to my husband long ago, when she put him under a spell. I only found out recently that it can show me the past. It still cannot show me the future." She hid the mirror away in her basket, under her book. Esmeralda and the man with the tambourine ran down a dark alleyway, and Belle looked around. Two guards had come into the square. Belle asked them the way to Notre Dame, and one of them pointed. Belle waited for the guards to leave, then peeked down the alleyway.

"They're gone," she told Esmeralda, who came back out into the square. Belle waved goodbye, then started walking towards the cathedral.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mansion in the kingdom of Sennotte, a woman with gray hair, wearing a dark pink dress, was awaiting a visitor. She had her new servant—a miserable creature, but all she could afford—make some tea, and her daughters dress in their finest gowns.

"Perhaps he will take a fancy to one of you," said the lady.

"It won't be Anastasia," said the older girl, a brunette in a green dress. "At least not until she learns that pink clashes with her hair."

"At least I don't trip over a speck of dust on a marble floor!" snapped Anastasia, who was indeed wearing a pink dress that didn't go very nicely with her red hair. "Besides, I don't know about you, Drizella, but I don't want him to like me. I think he's a nasty piece of work!"

"Anastasia, I must ask you to hold your tongue when he is present. Nasty or not, he _is_ the ruler of a city, and one of the Seven Cities at that."

"So? We're not _in_ his city."

"You might be in the presence of its future Queen," simpered Drizella.

"Is money and power all you care about? Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to marry someone who loved you?" asked Anastasia.

Shocked by the sudden outburst of sentimentality, the girl's mother tilted her head questioningly.

"I mean, the prince loves Cinderella."

"The _prince_ only found her because of her _shoes_. If you ask me, there's something fishy going on there," said Drizella.

The servant knocked on the door of the parlor. "A Sultan Jafar the Magnificent to see you, madam," she said.

"Show him in. I will still expect the drapes mended by tonight."

The servant opened the house door, then the parlor door, before skittering off to do the drapes.

An elegant man in a black robe swooped into the parlor. "Ah, Lady Tremaine. How nice to see you are well. Have you followed my instructions regarding the judge in Paris?"

"Yes, I have. Why have you not gone yourself? After all, you are far more powerful than I am. You could probably take whatever you need from that palace."

"The time has not come for me to do that."

"You should go see him yourself, at least. Instead of making an old lady go all the way to Paris," whined Anastasia.

"I take it you have not met Judge Frollo? He would not take kindly to me, seeing as I am a sorcerer. I do not need Frollo, but I _do_ need the Gate to his city, which happens to be buried under the Palace of Justice."

"Well that's a stupid place for a city gate," said Anastasia. "Aren't they usually outside the city, in the walls?"

"Not that sort of gate. A magical gate. It is said that whoever can control the gates of the Seven Cities will control the world."

"So how many city Gates have you found?" asked Lady Tremaine.

"I know the locations of three. The Agrabah Gate is well under my control, while the Paris Gate just requires a bit more digging by that useful idiot Frollo. As for the Gate of Lorellia…the Queen is so obsessed with her beauty and with getting rid of the Princess that she has agreed to turn over her Gate to me in exchange."

"So if you kill a princess, you'll be in charge of her city. Seems uneven to me," said Drizella.

"I won't be in charge of her city just yet. I will hold its Gate. She will still manage its day-to-day affairs. Until the time comes when I am ruler of the world, that is. Since you have been so instrumental in my plans to reveal the Gate of Paris, Lady Tremaine, you and your daughters will be richly rewarded."

"I have but one request, your Majesty," said Lady Tremaine. "My daughter Drizella has not been gifted with beauty, but she is a clever young woman who could serve you well. Take her with you."

"Why does she always get everything?" whined Anastasia.

"Before he showed up you said you didn't want him to like you!"

"Now, now, girls. This is entirely up to Jafar. He can take as many of you as he likes."

"Neither of them," snapped the sorcerer. "My conspiracy is big enough as it is. Next time, if it pleases you, send these young ladies out of the room when I arrive."

"But you just said you'd reward us!" said Drizella.

"_When_ I rule the world, Miss Tremaine, and not a day earlier. What I do is not something a young lady wants to get herself involved in."

"You don't know anything about me!" said Drizella. "I want to get out of this crumbling mansion and this backwater city and see the world!"

"Touching, Miss Tremaine, but my mind is made up. Bringing your mother into this was already more than I wanted to do, but I could not have Frollo see me."

"I could take Mother's place delivering the messages!"

"Do that if you wish, but you can do that from here."

"Fine! I will!"

"Lady Tremaine, I must leave you. I have no more messages for Frollo at this time, but when I do, you will receive them, and may send them to him via the young lady." He said "lady" in a way that implied he thought

Drizella was nothing of the sort, then tossed a purse of money onto Lady Tremaine's desk and swished out of the parlor.

"I know you're disappointed in me, Mother," said Drizella.

"Not at all, Drizella. I thought you made your case quite persuasively. I shall send you to Paris next time. It is a shame he could not find better use for you, though."

"I never want to see him again!" said Anastasia. "I'll _gladly_ leave the next time he shows up. Drizella, how can you stand being talked to that way? Drizella?"

Drizella was busy looking at a map of the route to Paris. _I'll prove my worth to him_, she thought. _I'll prove I'm not just some ugly spoiled girl, and then he might find an even better place to send me._

"It isn't fair!" Anastasia burst out. "Cinderella's ticket out of here is a prince, and Drizella's has to be a scummy old vizier! I'm tired of being an ugly stepsister! And I know, as much as she wants to see the world, Drizella is too! I'm going into the village and not coming back until I find someone who can make us pretty!"

"I'm not stopping you," said Lady Tremaine, "but your sister may be on her way to Paris again before you find a wizard of that power."

Anastasia left the parlor. Lady Tremaine walked over to the map and put her hand on Drizella's shoulder. "My child, if you had told me earlier that you wished to see the world, I would have sent you to Paris before. Without any messages. What made you speak up today?"

"I want to impress him, Mother. I know it doesn't make any sense. I know it probably isn't going to work. But I thought I only wanted to impress him to get out of here, but now I want to prove myself to him for its own sake. Something about him…well, he frightens me, but at the same time I'm _drawn_ to him."

"This was the last thing I expected. You know as well as I do that you do not have much of a chance."

"I know I'm not pretty, and I know I'm not accomplished. But I'll show him I can do something worthwhile anyway."

"Your determination is admirable, but do not get your hopes up. At most you will be a minion in his plan."

Drizella didn't seem to hear that as she skipped off to pack supplies for her upcoming trip to Paris.

* * *

Jafar, after leaving the Tremaines' house, teleported to the Kingdom of Lorellia. Queen Grimhilde, though a powerful witch who controlled the Gate of her city, was nearly driven mad by envy for her exiled stepdaughter, Snow White. Indeed, she had fallen off a cliff after her plan to kill the fair princess was complete, and only the darkest magic—provided, though Grimhilde did not know it, by the arch-demoness Maleficent, who saw that there might be some use for the queen—had brought her back. She had returned to power convinced that Snow White was buried alive, but her magic mirror had told her otherwise: Snow White, though in an eternal sleep, remained above-ground, in a glass coffin, for the dwarves could not bear to bury their friend. Still, Grimhilde had thought, she was the fairest to be seen. Snow White may still surpass her in the eyes of the magic mirror, but in the eyes of the ordinary people, the beautiful princess was gone.

Then, the queen got the news that Snow White had been woken up by love's first kiss and carried off to a prince's castle. It was then that she had received a visit from a mysterious wizard, who made her a simple offer: he would remove Snow White from the picture in exchange for the city Gate. But despite Jafar's great powers, the princess had proven most difficult to find. He had scried for her and sent out his minions. Finally, he had decided to pay the princess a visit in person. Perhaps the dwarves could be tricked into giving away her location. And so he trudged through the forest of Lorellia, hoping to catch the dwarves on their way home.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the rope across the path, and promptly tripped over it, causing a net to descend from a tree and ensnare him. _Ironic_, he thought. _I was trying to set a dwarf trap, but it seems the dwarves have set a Jafar trap._

* * *

_Author's Note: 1. This is an AU where all the Disney worlds are connected, and either villains didn't die or the crossover picks characters up in the middle of the story (a la Kingdom Hearts without that Gary Stu Sora mucking up everything.) Lady Tremaine was an easy villain to introduce since she doesn't die in canon anyway, and Jafar, the would-be leader of the conspiracy, is still the sultan of Agrabah and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He also made a different third wish. Aladdin and Jasmine are alive, but it took Aladdin longer to return to Agrabah, giving Jafar time to make the other wish and Jasmine time to escape on her own; they met back up outside the palace and left the city. 2. Since the only settings that had names were Agrabah, Atlantica, and Paris, I've made up names for the settings of the other movies. The cities are sort of plot devices, so I figured the least I could do was give them names._


	2. Dwarves, Pirates and Mermaids, Oh My

Chapter 2. Dwarves, Pirates and Mermaids (Oh My!)

It was sunset. Singing "heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go," the seven dwarves made their way through the forest, stopping when they noticed that their trap had gone off.

"Something's in the trap, men!" said the leader, perching a pair of spectacles on his nose and examining the net. It was full of human. Specifically, a tall, skinny human man, wearing foreign garb and a disgruntled expression.

"May I ask you something?" asked Jafar, smiling. "Why would you set a trap here?"

"You see, it's like this. A while ago, we guarded a beautiful princess named Snow White from the witch-queen. We set all these traps to keep the queen and her minions out. It didn't work, but a prince rescued the girl eventually. We miss her very much."

"I mean you and your princess no harm. I am a visiting prince who wishes only to pay his respects to Snow White and Prince…" _think, Jafar, think, what did that delusional witch say the boy's name was, it wasn't like he had any memorable personality, oh, that's it!—_"Friedrich." He was sure he mangled the pronunciation, but was in no mood to care.

"Hmph. I don't trust him," said a dwarf at the back, wearing a red shirt. "How do we know the old queen didn't send him?"

"I heard the queen died." Technically, that wasn't a lie. The queen had been very briefly dead before Maleficent's dark ritual had resurrected her. Ah, Maleficent. What Jafar wouldn't give to meet _her_. With an arch-demoness on his side, he would be unstoppable.

"Wouldn't trust _that_ witch to stay dead," snorted the red-shirted dwarf.

"Friedrich can take care of himself and the princess," said the leader. "He certainly looks like an important fellow. Let's let him out." The dwarves, as one dwarf, disarmed the trap, lowering Jafar gently to the ground.

"Fine, but I'm not taking one day out of mining to get him to the palace myself."

"We don't need to, Grumpy. We have a map."

And so the dwarves handed over the map of the kingdom to Jafar, who promptly teleported away in the direction of the castle.

"Told you it was a witch," said Grumpy.

"He might have been a good witch."

"T'ain't no such thing as a good witch. Fairies, perhaps, but no good witches. If Snow White gets hurt again, it'll be your fault."

After the palace gates opened, Jafar walked through seemingly empty hallways until he got to the throne room. There, the princess was sitting on a throne embroidering. The prince was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh dear. Who let you in here?" asked the princess. "I was not expecting company."

"I have brought a message from your stepmother," said Jafar.

"Now, sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This simply is not done. I don't know where you came from, but here, you announce your presence to royalty."

"You first."

"Very well. I am Princess Snow White. And you are?"

"Sultan Jafar the Magnificent of Agrabah." It says something about Jafar that he can introduce himself as "the Magnificent" with a straight face. And that thing is not good. "But you will not live long enough to tell anyone I was here." He drew a dagger out of his robes. He could have killed her magically, but the queen wanted her heart.

"That isn't very nice. Weapons aren't allowed inside the palace."

"Who is here to send me out?" said Jafar, creeping up close to the princess.

Snow White made a screeching noise. Suddenly, a hawk that was perched on a branch outside flew in through an open window and struck the dagger out of Jafar's hand. While Jafar was holding the struck hand in pain, the hawk took the dagger and flew off with it.

"You little witch! Very well, I'll kill you the way I had planned from the start." He raised his snake staff and sent the princess flying towards the window.

The same screech. The hawk returned and shut the window.

"I have had enough of this. You are coming with me back to Agrabah, where I will make sure none of your little animal friends can save you."

"Snow White!" came a human voice. A man ran into the throne room. He was wearing a blue cap and held a bow in his hand.

"Who is this?"

Jafar's concentration broke, and so his hold on the princess collapsed. She landed on the ground and ran towards the fellow.

"Friedrich! Oh, you came just at the right time! This horrid man was sent by the queen to kill me!"

"I do hate to hurt a human being, but you have committed grave injustices upon my wife and my kingdom, whoever you might be," said the prince.

Jafar rolled his eyes. "Sultan Jafar the Magnificent. You really haven't heard of me?"

"I cannot say that I have, sir, but this is not your territory. You leave me no choice but to take your attempt on Princess Snowy's life as an act of war against my house and my kingdom."

"If this is a kingdom, why are you a prince?"

"My father is still alive, but he is too ill to rule. I will not call myself King until he is buried."

A faint voice called from another room, "Friedrich! Son! I need you right away!" Friedrich ran out of the throne room.

So did Jafar.

_He won't be pleased when he finds out his father wasn't really calling_, thought Jafar. _Now what do I tell the queen. It would be a bit humiliating to tell her the truth…so I won't tell her yet. I have other plans to attend to as it is._

Snow White decided she had to look for help. Princess Aurora would know what to do, or her fairies would. Snow White sat down and wrote a letter to the princess of Homburg, then called the hawk again and gave her the letter to deliver. Snow White was young, but she was not foolish, and she had already figured out that someone like a foreign sultan was working with Queen Grimhilde not for the queen's revenge alone, but for his own ends. She decided to send another message, this one to the dwarves, so that they would be prepared for any invaders in Lorellia.

* * *

In the middle of the Central Sea, a boat captained by a pirate was making slow progress. In one of the cabins, a young woman wearing a brown robe (though just the hem of red trousers was visible underneath) was polishing a sword while a man in a purple vest and white pants looked at a map.

"Aladdin, where are we going?"

"I don't know, Jasmine. I think that's up to Captain Ammand. I hope he doesn't want us to ransack any ports or anything. I don't think I'd be good at that."

"Why didn't you ask him where we were going when we boarded the ship?"

"We needed to get out of Agrabah quickly."

"And Jafar would have caught us in the one minute it took to ask where this rickety heap of scrap wood is going?"

"Don't be insulting my ship, girl," said the captain, poking his head in. "And we're going to a little port city where I can resupply and you two can be off to do…whatever it is you need to do."

"We need to stop Jafar and restore the rightful monarch to the throne of Agrabah!" said Aladdin. He had no idea where that came from. A few days ago, he hadn't cared about the rightful monarchy of Agrabah at all. Sultan Hamed, Sultan Jafar, what did it matter to a street rat? Hands got cut off anyway. Of course, _now_, he was very much engaged to the heir to the throne, and being apathetic towards monarchy would be gauche, at best.

"The rightful monarch being?"

"My father. Or, if he has already died, my husband. Or, if I do not have one, myself."

"You can take the throne by yourself? I could have done with knowing _that_!" said Aladdin.

"No princess has ruled Agrabah alone for centuries. I do not know how the people would react. It is best if I marry you and we both take the throne."

"Captains are allowed to perform marriages at sea," said the captain. "Of course, if you would rather wait and see who you would find to marry you in port, you may." He left the cabin.

"What do you say, Jasmine? We can always have a big wedding when all of this is over."

"Aladdin, I'm a princess! I can't be married at sea by someone I don't even know!"

"Technically, you're not a princess anymore."

"It's ironic."

"What is?"

"The day before I met you, I told my father 'Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore.' And now I'm not, and I don't think it's what I wanted. But I do know I still want to marry you, Aladdin. I am just not sure about…at sea."

"The captain was generous in offering. These seas are not safe, and he has many other things to do."

"Pirates!" yelled someone on the ship.

"Well…obviously," said Aladdin.

"No, ye landlubber! _Other_ pirates! 'Tis the man with the hook what vexes us now!"

"How do all pirates manage to talk the same way?" asked Jasmine.

"I have no idea." He and Jasmine grabbed their swords and left the cabin. Sure enough, another pirate ship was gaining on the _Barbary Falcon_, and an angry-looking man was waving a metal hook like a fist.

"Can your ship out-sail them?" asked Aladdin.

"Don't be daft, boy! No ship can out-sail mine! You asked for the fastest ship in Araby, and you got it!"

"I don't think that ship is from Araby, then," said Jasmine. "Because it just pulled up next to us, and some of its pirates are swinging onto your bow."

"Then why are you standing around? Fight!"

"You just told a princess to fight!" said Aladdin.

"I did, lad. Do ye know why? Because I hardly assumed she was carrying that big sword for decoration."

"Don't worry, Aladdin. I'll be fine. Why don't you let the Genie out?"

"You have a genie?" asked the captain.

"Yes, but he only gives three wishes. I only have one left, and have to use it to free him. There's a story here, and I can't really tell it while we're fighting."

The man with the hook had reached the stern of Ammand's ship by now, and had drawn a sword. Ammand drew a formidable scimitar and began dueling with the hooked man. Aladdin and Jasmine started fighting with the other pirates, when suddenly the man with the hook looked away from his duel and at Aladdin and Jasmine. Ammand knocked the sword out of his hand and said "What are you playing at, you son of a dog? No pirate worth a ship would fight like that!"

"I am worth my ship," snarled the hooked man. "I am Captain James Hook, and I have a special message for those two."

"They're landlubbers. Hardly worth my time or yours."

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Captain Hook. He picked his sword back up and advanced on Aladdin.

"Jafar sends his regards, street rat."

"Jafar sent you?" asked Jasmine. "Where did he find you?"

"He has friends in low places."

The crew of Ammand's ship and the crew of Hook's were fiercely fighting now, and it was a tough job for Ammand to steer the ship.

"Ammand!" called Aladdin, before knocking one of the invading pirates off the ship. "Watch out for those rocks!"

It was too late. Captain Hook and his crew jumped off the _Barbary Falcon_ and swam back to their own ship, then hastily steered it away from the rocks, but the _Falcon_ was already on a collision course with them.

The next thing Aladdin saw was the face of a girl about Jasmine's age, with red hair and green eyes. He woke up. He and Jasmine were sitting on a beach, with Captain Ammand, most of his crew, and the wreckage of the _Barbary Falcon_. The girl was standing next to a tall man with thick black hair.

Someone was sitting on a rock near the shore. Aladdin rubbed his eyes. "I think I swallowed too much sea water," he said. "Tell me that isn't a half-man, half-fish sitting on that rock."

"I think it is, Aladdin," said Jasmine.

"That's my father," said the girl. "He is King Triton, ruler of the merpeople. I happened to be swimming here when I saw your ship crash into those rocks. I turned into a mermaid and swam to my father's palace. We gathered enough mermen and mermaids to save your crew."

"Why would the Sea King do that?" asked the captain. "Last I heard, he hated land dwellers."

"I told him they were friends of mine. A year ago, I married Prince Eric, and my father gave me this amulet." She showed them a pendant around her neck with an image of a trident etched on it. "This lets me get my fish tail back whenever I like."

"Thank you for saving us," said Jasmine. "My name is Jasmine, and I am—or _was_—the princess of Agrabah. This is my future husband, Aladdin."

"I am Captain Ammand, and that man with a hook for a hand has made a fool of me one too many times!"

"So you have met him before, then?" asked Aladdin.

"No. Today was the first time, though I had heard of his doings in these waters."

"So he has only made a fool of you once."

"And that was one too many times! I need a ship to go after him!"

"I will get you a ship," said Eric to Ammand. "What do you need?" he asked Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Unless you're any good at defeating evil sorcerers who take over your kingdom, I don't think you can help me," said Aladdin. "I think for now, we'll settle for a place to stay."

"We have a place for you in our palace," said Eric. "Follow me, all three of you. My chancellor will find you a ship, Captain Ammand."

Eric and Ariel led them into a palace, where a tall lanky man wearing a black frock coat was sitting at a desk.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"There was a shipwreck," said Ariel.

"My first and my _last_. And it was all your fault!" Captain Ammand said, facing Aladdin.

"What? _My_ fault?"

"You should have told me you were a fugitive! You should have told me that no-good dog of a vizier had men looking for you! I cannot avoid what I do not know is there!"

"Captain, I'm very sorry. _I_ didn't know Jafar would be persistent enough to send pirates after us," said Aladdin. "Guards, maybe, it took a bit of dodging _them_ to get out of Agrabah and to the port safely, but not _pirates_!"

"Very well. I will not blame you, then. Perhaps we will meet again. I doubt it. Who here will find me a ship?"

"Piracy is not legal here," said the lanky man. "In fact, that is possibly the definition of piracy."

"He was ambushed by Captain Hook, Grimsby," said Eric. "I'll deal with him." To the captain, the prince said, "Captain Hook is no friend of ours, either. If you fight him and leave our ports alone, we'll be glad to requisition you a ship."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Is that…a monkey?" asked Eric, pointing to a little furry monkey cowering under Aladdin's vest.

"Why yes, it is. His name is Abu." The monkey crawled out from under the vest and sat up on Aladdin's shoulder. He was wearing a vest and hat of his own.

"That is adorable," said Ariel.

"He's a mischievous little monkey, though. He'll be stealing your treasure in no time."

"My dinglehoppers!" exclaimed Ariel.

"Your…what?"

"She used to believe that the forks we eat with are some kind of hair-dressing device called dinglehoppers. She knows how to use them now, but she still collects them."

"Abu, don't steal anything. We are guests here, and I don't want a monkey messing things up."

"He understands you?"

"Not very well. He'll be fine if he doesn't see anything shiny."

"Why don't I give him something shiny to play with?" asked Ariel. She reached into a bag tied around her waist and handed a spoon to Abu. He started making weird faces in it, and everyone laughed, even the captain and Chancellor Grimsby.

* * *

Captain Hook, however, was not having nearly so much fun. Jafar had just materialized on his ship and begun screeching at him for letting the street rat get away.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, they _did_ shipwreck. I believe they are dead."

"I won't believe that tricky little rat is dead until I kill him with my own dagger," said Jafar. "He has that genie's lamp, and there's one wish left in it for him."

"I know what will cheer you up, sire," said Captain Hook.

"You have found a more competent pirate to replace yourself?"

"No. But I can take you to the Sea Witch."

"I thought the Sea Witch died."

"One such as her can't die. She has lain dormant for a year, but she has decided it is her time to return."

"The Sea Witch knows where the Gate of Atlantica is. I thought all hope of finding it died with her. If she is not dead, you must take me to her. You have done better than I expected."

"So am I forgiven for not killing Aladdin? We had to change course, or our own ship would have been destroyed with the _Barbary Falcon_."

"You are not forgiven. And you should not have told me what ship carried Aladdin away from my city. Captain Ammand is not to be trifled with. He will be hunting us down. The faster you can get me to the Sea Witch, the better."

_Author's Note: 1. Captain Ammand is one of the Pirate Lords from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. He was a minor character (really just a face and a name) but he's sort of an OC Stand-In here; I couldn't resist adding him even though everyone else is from an animated movie. 2. Ursula coming back to life isn't explained very well here, but don't worry, she'll explain it herself when Jafar sees her. Do you really think she would give a pirate the same explanation she'd give a sorcerer? _


	3. In Which Belle Tricks Frollo

Chapter 3. In Which Belle Tricks Frollo and Finds Information

It was nearly sunset. Belle had met Adam at the cathedral, then walked around the city more. On their way back to the inn, they saw a woman crying outside her house.

"What's wrong?" asked Belle.

"Do you see that red mark by my door?" asked the woman. "My house has been marked for destruction. Judge Frollo found out I was harboring a gypsy."

"That's terrible!" said Adam. "This city is truly in the grip of evil, if Frollo will kill his own people for doing the right thing!"

"Don't worry," said Belle to the woman. "I have a plan. Do you have any red paint in your house?"

"Red paint? But why would you need that?"

"I am going to do what Morgiana did in the tale of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. If it doesn't fool Frollo, it will at least fool the guards, and you'll be able to escape with enough of your things to survive." The woman nodded, though she didn't quite understand Belle's allusion. She scurried back inside the house and fetched out a can of red paint and a brush.

Belle knocked on the door of the house next to the woman's. "Would you be willing to help your neighbor?" asked Belle. "Her house will be destroyed, but I am trying to fool the guards by putting the same mark on every house on this street."

"You don't understand," said the neighbor. "Frollo won't care that you've fooled his guards. He'll have every house on the street burned."

"Then none of you will be there for it," said Adam. "We'll lead this entire street to safety tonight, and mark all the houses. He may burn them still, but none of you will perish."

A guard came down the street, alone. He was wearing a helmet over blond hair, and came up to Adam and Belle.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are trying to help innocent people," said Belle. "Something you guards should have been doing, but instead you are oppressing them."

"I am Phoebus. I have been subverting Frollo's orders ever since I met a gypsy girl named Esmeralda. What are you trying to do?"

"We are trying to mark every house on this street with the same mark as that woman's, and lead the people away so that Frollo either is fooled and burns nothing, or is enraged but burns only empty houses."

"An excellent plan. Where will you house the people?"

"In the Court of Miracles," came a voice Belle recognized. Esmeralda had appeared on the other end of the street. "Clopin has never taken in anyone but gypsies before, but at least one person on this street is a friend to us, and the city will be in greater danger if we do not learn to work together against Frollo!"

Belle and Esmeralda began knocking on doors, then putting the red mark on the doors. Once all the people were gathered outside their houses, each carrying a little bit of food and clothing, and many holding babies or leading small children, Esmeralda looked them over, then spoke to Phoebus. "Phoebus, I want you to go create a distraction for the guards. Tell them there's been a crime in the furthest district of Paris that you have to take them to investigate. Belle, Adam, I want you to help me escort these people to the Court of Miracles. We'll go three different ways, so that we won't all be caught at once if worst comes to worst." She gave Belle and Adam one map each. The map wasn't a paper map, but a small wooden frame with a grid of the city made out of string. "Each one leads to a different entrance to the Court, from a different route through the city."

Once Phoebus had left, they waited a while before each taking a group of people and heading in a different direction.

A short time later, Belle had led her group to a city cemetery, and was standing in front of the tomb the map indicated. After some of the men slid a stone out of the way, the people saw a set of stairs. Belle lit a torch and ventured down the stairs, followed by her group.

Esmeralda and Adam had already made it to a large chamber at the end of a hallway, and Esmeralda was speaking a different language to a man with long dark hair and a purple outfit. She turned to Belle and said in French, "This is Clopin, the King of the Gypsies. He has agreed to let these people stay here until we can learn what Frollo does with their houses. After that, they are the responsibility of the two of you."

Adam stepped up onto the podium and spoke loudly. "If, God forbid, your homes are destroyed, I will provide money from my treasury to make sure you can rebuild them. Tomorrow, I will accompany Phoebus in an attempt to find out if the unusual things Frollo is doing have anything to do with the attack on your homes."

The next morning, Adam and Phoebus went on patrol, while Belle decided to find out some information in a different way. She put on her peasant's dress, tied a scarf over her hair, and went directly to the Palace of Justice.

"Halt! Who goes there!" said a guard.

"I have just been hired as a maid at this palace," said Belle. The guard let her pass through. It was easy enough to find an office, where Frollo was loudly complaining to one of the guards. Belle took her scarf off and pretended to mop the floor with it, while listening carefully.

"Lady Tremaine's message from last week says that I should keep digging under the palace!"

"For what, sir?" asked the guard.

"She says it's something extremely valuable that her employer is searching for. I told her that I did not have time for this. I am searching for Esmeralda, and any other gypsy who dares defy me. I have never been closer to finding the Court of Miracles, and _this_ nonsense arrives at the same time. Take this letter to the lady. I can only hope she can convince whoever this employer is to not come here and upend my palace himself."

Belle stood up and ran out of the palace, stopping when she reached the square. Esmeralda was dancing again.

"Esmeralda!"

"Belle?"

"I went to the Palace of Justice this morning. Apparently, a woman has been sending Frollo messages on behalf of someone else, telling him to dig for something valuable under the Palace of Justice. He is quite angry about them, and would rather search for the Court of Miracles. I think you ought to warn Clopin."

"Frollo has thought he was close to the Court of Miracles before. And he never was. I won't believe he's found it until he crashes through the door. Still, I'll warn Clopin. Whether he's close or not, it can't be good for us."

The next day, while the evacuated citizens waited in the Court of Miracles, Phoebus and Adam (disguised as a new guard recruit) rode out with Frollo to the street with the house scheduled for destruction.

One of the other guards looked at all the houses and said, "Sir. They've all got red marks on them now, sir. What should we do?"

"An amateurish trick!" snarled Frollo. "Did they think that that would fool me? I remember very well which house was hiding gypsies. The third one on the right side. Burn it."

"Shouldn't we at least get the people out first, sir?" asked Adam.

"Yes, very well, we'll have to wring a confession out of them somehow. Bring them to me."

Phoebus and Adam walked up to the door and kicked it open. After looking around, they emerged, and Phoebus said, "Nobody is in there, sir. They must have escaped."

"Paris is full of holes for rats to hide in," said Frollo. "Very well. They have escaped. Burn the house regardless."

Frollo grabbed a torch and lit the edge of the roof. Other guards, and finally Phoebus and Adam, followed suit. Once the house was on fire, Frollo told Phoebus, "Stay behind. Watch the fire."

"Very well, sir. I will consider it an honor to make sure no innocent people's homes are burned." He saluted as Frollo and the other guards rode away.

"Adam! Grab that bucket of water! We can still prevent a lot of the damage to this house if we act quickly!"

"Right!" said Adam, grabbing water and throwing it onto the burning house. Phoebus did the same, and while some of the roof and one of the boards of the outside wall had fallen off, the house was still usable when they were done.

"I meant what I said. No innocent people's homes. Until we can stop Frollo, I'll have to keep disobeying him. I can only hope Belle found out something useful today."

When they met back up in the Court of Miracles, Phoebus asked Belle what she had learned at Frollo's palace, but the information was disappointing.

"I had hoped at least that his work on the dungeon would be a distraction, but it seems he would still rather pursue me," said Esmeralda. "Belle, Adam, I thank you for your help, but you might want to go back to Lecroix. It could become very dangerous here to be seen with me."

"I won't leave," said Belle. "The city needs all of us."

"I won't leave either," said Adam. "I was stuck in my palace for years, longing to see the world and have an adventure. Now that I've been given my chance, I can't go back." Belle nodded. She was a princess now, but didn't think that meant she had to stay in her palace doing nothing.

"Why were you stuck in your palace?" asked Esmeralda.

"Because I was enchanted. When I was very young, I refused hospitality to an ugly old woman, who was actually the Green Enchantress in disguise. The Enchantress cursed me into the form of a hideous beast, and said that if I could not learn to love, I would be a beast forever. I had almost given up hope when Belle came to my castle. She saved me from the spell…no, she saved me from _myself_."

"Be that as it may, I still don't think you get it. I don't know if running from Frollo is really the sort of adventure you were looking for."

"It isn't. But we do want to help people," said Belle. "I know what it's like to be an outcast in the city you had hoped to be at home in. Everyone in the village thought my father and I were crazy."

* * *

A week later, the messenger arrived at Lady Tremaine's house. Lady Tremaine tapped the crystal Jafar had given her.

Jafar appeared to be standing on a ship, yelling at a man in a foppish red hat. When the crystal glowed, he walked away from the man and looked into it.

"My dear Lady Tremaine. I am most sorry you had to see that. This pirate captain promised to take me to someone very important, but he has gotten us all lost. Additionally, another pirate is pursuing us."

"You lead an interesting life, your Majesty. My message is regarding Frollo. He says he is too _busy_ to excavate under the Palace of Justice."

"Too busy doing _what_?" asked Jafar.

"Oh, chasing down the gypsies. You could tell him not to bother, but I doubt it would work."

"His single-minded obsession could work in my favor," mused Jafar. "I think it is time I see Frollo for myself."

Lady Tremaine gasped. "But Drizella was so looking forward to taking a message to Paris! And you will not get anywhere with Frollo looking like…well, you know."

"Like an Arab sorcerer. Yes, I know. That is why I intend to look like a knight. And why, incidentally, your precious daughter will still get to deliver a message to Paris. A knight offering his services to a beset city ruler would _hardly_ want to arrive unannounced."

"Mother! Mother, is that Jafar? Can I see him? Hello, Jafar! Do I get to go to Paris?"

"Drizella! I am ashamed of you!"

"Let her speak," said Jafar. "Drizella, I have a very important message for you to take to Paris for Judge Frollo before I arrive in the city myself. I want you to write a letter informing him that Sir Theophilus of Constantinople is arriving to discuss a solution to the problems of his city."

"But what _are_ the problems of his city?" asked Drizella.

"I see your mother was not wrong when she recommended you to me as clever. A stupid person would not ask such a perceptive question. You see, that is a rather weaselly phrasing that means two different things. To Judge Frollo, the problem with his city is that it is full of Gypsies. To me, the problem with his city is that I am not ruling it. I intend to solve the latter problem, while making Frollo think I am solving the former."

Drizella nodded. She began writing the letter from "Sir Theophilus" right away. The crystal ball went dark.

"Mother? Can I stay in Paris until Jafar shows up?"

"Yes, Drizella. I admit, he has truly outdone himself. Are you ready to travel?"

"I have everything but some food."

Drizella loaded the rest of her things into a carriage, then went into town. At the bakery, she saw Anastasia sitting behind the counter.

"Annie? What are you doing here? I thought you were here to find someone to make us pretty."

"There's a witch who said she'll do it, but I didn't have the money, so I started working in this bakery. The thing is, I've gotten good at baking, and I would hate to leave my friends. Especially Johann. He's one of the other apprentices here. Don't tell Mother, I don't think she would like it that we're in love."

"I don't think Mother cares. I mean, yes, she still cares about _you_, but she's pinned all her hopes for advancement on me. She thinks I can impress Jafar, and I hope she's right."

"You're still on about him? Really?"

"Yes, Anastasia. I'll be meeting him in Paris, you know. But I really came in because I need bread for my trip."

"I wish you luck. But I still can't see why you like _him_."

"He has a brilliant plan. I wish you could have heard it. Not to mention he's actually sort of attractive, in a bizarre way."

"Did _not_ need to know that," said Anastasia, handing Drizella the bread and walking into the back room. Drizella waved goodbye, and after she had bought the food, continued on her way to Paris.

_Author's Note: 1. Belle is referencing the Arabian Nights, but just because she's read Ali Baba doesn't mean she's read Aladdin. I decided to get rid of that particular Celebrity Paradox. 2. Yes, Anastasia falling in love with a baker is taken from the Cinderella sequels. No, his name isn't. Anastasia becoming less "evil" is one of the reasons I actually liked the Cinderella sequels, even though they were hardly great._


	4. The Sea Witch

Chapter 4. The Sea Witch and the Scarred Hunter

Captain Hook's ship was still lost at sea. Jafar was extremely irritated with him.

"Give me that map, and I'll take myself to the Sea Witch!"

"Er…you can't, sir," said the captain. "There is a specific place she wanted to meet you, and she says that if you try your fancy magic to go to her cave you won't get in. And _I_ know where the specific place is. And it isn't on that map."

"How can her magic keep me out? I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Yes, but you see, Ursula is not a sorcerer. She is a demigod, daughter of Neptune himself. Changed into an octopus to pursue a pretty sea-nymph, he did."

"Oh. I see."

"Aye, sir. It's not a story most land folk know, but it's part of the sea-lore."

"I see another ship, cap'n!" said one of the pirates. Captain Hook took a small spyglass out of the pocket of his coat. Jafar took a bigger one out of the pocket of his robe.

"Well, shiver me timbers!" said Captain Hook. "It's that pirate the street rat was sailing with! And he's commandeered a new ship! A bigger ship! A faster ship! A better ship!"

"A more capable of killing us ship?"

"Yes! That kind of ship!"

"Steer us closer to that island. That's where the Sea Witch is."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I see the Sea Witch sitting on it."

"Damn your bigger telescope!"

"Well, it would seem that you, sir, are quite the loser. For as it happens, I can teleport to any place I can see. Salaam!" In a puff of smoke, he left the deck of Hook's ship just as a ship flying a flag emblazoned with a hand holding a scimitar pulled up alongside it.

On the island, Jafar saw a creature that had the upper body of a rather large woman and the lower body of an even larger octopus. She gestured with one of her tentacles for him to come closer.

"That pathetic pirate told me he'd bring you here. Let's not waste time. You want to know where the City Gate of Atlantica is."

"Why, yes, I do, but how did you know that?"

"You don't look like you have much interest in ruling the sea for its own sake. But tell me, why should I help you find the Gate?"

"I will give you the sea when I have all of the Gates."

"It doesn't work like that, sweetheart. You can't just take over the world then say 'Thank you, Ursula, here's a nice new sea for you!' To rule the sea, you gotta have the trident."

"Why haven't you been able to get it?"

"Triton and I are evenly matched in power, and you aren't equal to either of us."

"I could manipulate the trident right out of his hands."

"I tried the same thing."

"I have heard the story, Ursula. If you hadn't been killed by that Prince, you would have been ruler of the seas. I hardly think that was a failure. How did you come back?"

"Nifty little ability that came with my father being an immortal god. Of course, it took me a while to be able to return to this plane of existence, but I did."

Jafar was reminded of something he had once heard. _That is not dead which can eternal lie_, he said to himself. Actually, he had been on quite good terms with the person who'd written it, before Abdul had gone mad and died. That put a damper on their relationship, as Jafar thought necromancy impractical and a bit disgusting.

"I take it harassing Ariel and her prince is no longer on your agenda?"

"They have their kingdom and I will have mine. Unless they interfere again, I see no need to chase after them."

"That…is quite refreshing. You would not _believe_ how single-minded some of the other people I am working with on this plan are. There's someone in Paris who refuses to excavate under his palace for the Gate because he's looking for a gypsy girl. Then there's Queen Grimhilde. Promise me you would never turn over a City Gate for something as inconsequential as the heart of a princess?"

"Oh, I promise. Sounds like you're working with a bunch of ignoramuses."

"I am, Ursula. I'm glad someone can see the big picture. The sea will be yours."

"So you'll get me that trident if I tell you where the city Gate is?"

"It appears we are at an impasse. For you see, if you tell me where the city Gate is, I will feel no obligation to give you the trident. Yet, were I to get you the trident first, I do not trust you to uphold your end of the bargain either."

"You got that right. Whichever one of us gets what we want first is just gonna skitter off with it and leave the other one in the lurch. How about we come up with a plan that gives us the trident and the Gate at the same time?"

"Can we?"

"Sweetie! King Triton would do _anything_ for his little girl, even now that she's a land princess. Of course, he'll be _expecting_ me. _You_ on the other hand…why, a dashing man like you could walk right into Triton's palace and spirit that old fork away before he knew it. We just need a way to distract the princess. I'll let you know when I've found one."

Jafar gave Ursula a crystal ball like the one he had given Lady Tremaine. "As soon as you find one, tap this. I can depend on you to work on our plans alone. Now I must away to Paris. Judge Frollo is not nearly so reliable."

Ursula patted Jafar on the back with one of her tentacles. "Come back when you can stay longer," she said, leering at him, as he got out a map.

"That no-good pirate! He swapped out one of his maps for my good map while I wasn't looking! Paris isn't marked!" A marked map was important when teleporting to anywhere you can see extended to anywhere you could see _on a map_. Jafar's good map was, therefore, so good that it would be a prize for anyone, especially a man with delusions of being a great pirate. He supposed it was in Captain Ammand's hands now. Ah well, at least _he_ deserved it somewhat more than Hook did.

"It should be about there," said Ursula, moving her tentacle off of Jafar and using it to point at the map. Jafar put his finger on the map next to the tentacle, and vanished.

* * *

He landed in a small village that was most definitely not Paris.

"Mama! Mama!" a small girl called. "A man just appeared in the square! One minute there was nobody there and the next there was a tall dark man in black!"

"Quiet with such talk! At least when the master of the asylum is about!"

"I assure you, Mistress, your daughter is quite sane. I truly did just appear in the square, and if this master of the asylum wishes to take people away for saying it, I can prove it," said Jafar. "Tell me, where am I?"

"You are in the village of Plaiche, in the principality of Lecroix."

"Am I near Paris?"

"Near enough, I suppose. The richest of the townsfolk visit the great city occasionally. We've been hearing nought but trouble out of Paris these days, though. I'd advise against visiting."

"Why might that be?"

"They say the Minister of Justice has gone quite mad, and is rounding up the gypsies! I am sure, with all due respect sir, that he would take you for one! It would do you well to stay in Plaiche and take advantage of the town's hospitality. There is a tavern right over there, where you can rent a room and find yourself something to drink and eat."

Jafar snapped his fingers and was wearing the clothes of a shabby, but clean, knight. He walked into the tavern.

"Care for a pint of ale, sir?" asked the barman. "I also have cider, wine and hot tea."

"Wine, then. And I would like to rent a room."

"Certainly, sir. How long do you plan on staying?"

"I will most likely leave tomorrow."

Jafar gave the man several coins to cover the price of the room, and gave his name as Sir Theophilus. He heard some mumbling at a table at the back of the room.

"Pardon me, gentlemen. May I join you?"

"We were just talking about how we could do with a good strong knight around here. Gaston used to be the best at everything, but ever since he stumbled back here barely alive from the Beast's castle he hasn't been the same. Oh, how stupid of me. I say the Beast, but I really ought to say Prince Adam. Who would have thought we had a real prince, under a spell, right near our village!"

"Who broke the spell?"

"An inventor's daughter! We all thought the both of them were insane, but she wasn't one to hold a grudge, and the people of Plaiche are thriving under her and Adam's rule. Well, except Gaston."

"Where is Gaston?"

A burly man with black hair and a big scar on his face staggered into the tavern. He grabbed a pint of ale, gulped it down, and slammed the stein back on the counter. One of the men sitting at the table with Jafar pointed at the big fellow.

"Ah. I see. Would I be correct in assuming that this man also tried to woo the inventor's daughter?"

"You would be, sir. Have you been unfortunate in love yourself?"

"You could say that," said Jafar. It was not a lie. Anyone _could_ say it, though if they _did_, it would be inaccurate. His love for power was the only love he had, and he had certainly been unsuccessful many times in pursuit of _that_. But a rejected young man—more than that, a man who had been rejected for the _first_ time—and saw Theophilus as a confidant would be _delightfully_ easy to manipulate. Though rather insignificant on the world political map, Lecroix was one of the Seven Cities, and its Gate was tended by the Green Enchantress. With any luck, this town hero turned town zero would be the perfect guide to the Enchantress. Jafar beckoned him over.

"You look like you have a sad story to tell, sir," he said.

"And who are you?"

"A wandering knight. Sir Theophilus by name. Tell me, why are you in such distress?"

"Belle! The most beautiful girl in town! And she turned me down for a beast! And now look at me! I nearly died!"

"What happened?"

"I fell off a tower. It was only by quick thinking that I managed to survive. I tore my shirt off and spread it out over me, to slow my fall. I landed in a river and floated back to the village, where the village doctor tended to my broken arm. My face is scarred forever, though. I am sure the townsfolk think less of me."

"Nonsense!" said Jafar reassuringly, though he knew how much sense it actually was. "Do you think it was only your face they respected? Of course not! It was your skill, your strength, your perseverance! And you aren't going to show them _that_ by moping about drinking ale, are you? There are other fish in the sea. Why, if you accompany me to Paris, I will introduce you to a woman even more beautiful than Belle." He had to get himself back into Queen Grimhilde's good graces _somehow_.

"You're going to Paris? Belle and the prince went there!"

"I have no intention of harming them. A knight respects the nobility."

"And I no longer have anything to gain by harming them, though I want to. What do you need from me,

though?"

"I merely wish to know where the Green Enchantress lives."

"Nobody's seen her for years, but Prince Adam," said one of the other men at the table.

"I haven't seen her, but I have a map that claims to have her location on it."

"Take it to Paris with you and give it to me there. It will be your payment for my taking you to Paris." He didn't mention Lorellia. The man's fate as Snow White's assassin was best kept a secret for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Prince Eric's castle, Aladdin and Jasmine were having a lovely dinner with Ariel and Eric when suddenly Captain Ammand ran into the dining room.

"Captain Ammand! What happened?" asked Jasmine.

"Captain James Hook shall trouble these waters no longer, milady," said Ammand. "And I learned some _quite_ odd information. You see, I took his crew captive and offered them the chance to join _my_ crew, which they did, and the crewmen I took from Hook kept talking about the odd man Hook had been carrying across the sea to see a witch. They said he was tall and very thin, with a pointed black beard and black robes, and that just before my crew boarded Hook's ship, this man vanished off it."

"Jafar!" said Aladdin. "Where is he going?"

"Apparently, to see a witch, and then to Paris, to see a judge about some odd magic thing buried in the city. I want nothing to do with you chasing after the sorcerer. I've had my revenge on Hook, and I'm off to sail the sea once more." He left.

"Wait! Ammand! Can you take us to Paris?" asked Aladdin, but it was too late; the good captain was already too far down the hall.

"We can get to Paris by land," said Eric. "We can prepare our carriages in the morning."


	5. New Arrivals in Paris

In the village of Plaiche, Jafar sat in front of a bakery, nibbling on a piece of bread. He had asked Gaston to get ready to leave, but apparently Gaston's idea of getting ready to leave was preparing an armory that some small nations would envy. He was still sharpening a knife.

Jafar crossed the square to an interesting shop with an open book on the sign. An old, confused-looking man looked up from a book at him.

"Oh. When I heard my door open I thought it was Belle. Not many other people come in here. Of course, Belle doesn't need to, now that she has the palace library, but she still pays me a visit every so often. Who are you?"

"I am Sir Theophilus, a wandering knight from Constantinople."

"Feel free to browse my shop, sir. Most of the people here don't much like books. I know I could never turn a profit, so I mostly lend books out these days."

Jafar instantly thought there was something suspicious about the bookstore. Why was it here, if its owner and the princess were the only people who had any respect for the written word? He looked back out the window; Gaston was polishing a hunting rifle and paying no mind, so Jafar continued prowling around the shop, occasionally picking up a book here and there to put the proprietor at ease. Finally, he spotted something: a small, nearly hidden door, with a sign on it reading "Forbidden."

Jafar tried to open it. Like all forbidden doors should be, it was locked. And like all people who own forbidden doors, the owner was a bit put out by Jafar's attempt.

"You can't go back _there_! Why is it that the only door anyone ever wants to open is the one they're told not to!"

"Why not? Is it dangerous?" He already knew the answer. He could _feel_ the answer. No, it was not dangerous. It could well be the City Gate of Lecroix. Good fairies and their ilk had a tendency to secure Gates in places ordinary people wouldn't snoop in, even though ordinary people couldn't _open_ them. Taking _that_ into account, the bookshop in a village that seemed to have no use for reading would be the most logical place to look. He'd taken a somewhat more direct approach once he'd gotten to the Gate of Agrabah; after all, it had taken a wish from that genie to find it, so he certainly wasn't going to squander it. He had simply put up signs that the oasis had poisoned water, and made sure all the local Bedouin thought so as well.

"It's not dangerous, sir. Just off-limits."

"What secrets _could_ a small-town book seller have, I wonder." He dropped the disguise. "I'll be open with you. I'm not a wandering knight. I'm a sorcerer. And I know you have something magical behind that door. Now will you be open with me and tell me _what_ it is."

"I'm sworn not to tell, sir. By _her_."

"The princess?"

"No! Even Belle doesn't know! By the Green Enchantress!"

Apparently, thought Jafar, he wouldn't need Gaston after all.

He re-thought that. No. The hunter could still prove useful. Jafar wasn't going to waste his own time on Snow White if he could help it.

Besides, Frollo had been complaining of insubordination among his guards. Perhaps Jafar could hire Gaston out to him as well.

"If you are not here to buy or borrow a book, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave!"

Jafar took a book off a shelf at random and slammed it on the counter with a piece of gold. He could see Gaston in the square, loading the last of the weapons onto their carriage. He picked the book back up (noticing that, quite apropos to his purposes, it was a political treatise by some Italian fellow) and said "Do not think you've seen the last of me" before resuming the disguise of Sir Theophilus.

He had gotten an idea. The Green Enchantress obviously trusted the book seller. Perhaps it would be wise to make a call on her after all. Besides, who _knew_ what an idiot like Gaston would do with a map?

A few hours later, once Jafar had gotten into his carriage and left for Paris, he was already beginning to regret not using magic. In fact, he was tempted to explain what he was to Gaston and magic the both of them to Paris.

That wouldn't be very wise though. The more tangible all the evidence of his being "Sir Theophilus" was, the better. Perhaps Gaston would accept working with a sorcerer, but Minister Frollo certainly would _not_.

"Can we stop to hunt?" asked Gaston.

"No. We have all the food we need."

"Do we have five dozen eggs?"

Jafar had brought a basket of food along. He pointed to it and said, "Look in there."

Sure enough, when Gaston opened it, there were five dozen eggs. He would never know that the eggs hadn't been there before Jafar pointed.

"Good. Well, this all looks like enough food for me, what will you eat?"

"Oh, I'll manage. Just leave me some of the bread and fish."

"Fish? You're welcome to it! Nasty stuff!"

Jafar decided he would have to figure out what else this bottomless pit of a man wouldn't eat. He had already gobbled up most of the eggs (which, in anticipation of this very thing, Jafar had put in the basket already boiled).

On the bright side, Jafar was already doing a very good job of seeming to be an ascetic.

"So why do you need me in Paris, anyway?" asked Gaston. "Why did you offer to take me with you instead of just buying the map with money? I'd have taken your money."

"Paris is dangerous these days, even for a knight. I am no longer in my prime, and would rather be seen with a guard than without one. Additionally, I absolutely must impress Judge Frollo, and since I cannot fight as well as I once could, I have to show him that I can still command good fighters. If I may, I would rather like to turn the question around on _you_. Why did you agree to come with me instead of just asking if I could pay you for the map? You said you would not hurt the inventor's daughter."

"To tell you the truth, I was starting to feel like I needed to get out of that village. They thought I wasn't any good anymore. That I had failed them. I was the closest thing to a leader they had, and I led them astray. It doesn't even make any sense. They didn't know the beast was really a prince, but now they're happy to praise him and act like I did something awful."

"So you want to make a new life for yourself in Paris? That does make some sense. I will do my best to find a place worthy of your skills." Jafar doubted he would find anything that simple.

A few days later, Aladdin and Jasmine, along with Ariel and Eric, had arrived in Paris. They went to an inn, where an innkeeper let Eric and Ariel in, but blocked the door to Jasmine and Aladdin.

"No gypsies. Do you know what Judge Frollo will do to me?"

"If my friends can't stay here," said Prince Eric, "than neither will I." He pushed past the innkeeper to go back out.

"You won't find anyone in this city who'll take gypsies, except perhaps the gypsies themselves," said the innkeeper.

"But we're Arabs!" protested Aladdin.

"Do you really think for one second that Frollo is going to say, 'Oh, you're _Arabs_! My mistake! Off you go, then!' A heathen foreigner is a heathen foreigner to the likes of him. I do sincerely wish I could accommodate you. Do not think I share Frollo's hatred. The day he is gone, I will let you stay in my inn."

"When the guards come, Jasmine and I can be out the window, down the street, and out of your life before the guards even come up the stairs to look in our room," said Aladdin. "I grew up on the streets of Agrabah, with guards chasing me all the time."

"Well…all right. You can stay for tonight. But try to lay low."

"Can do," said Aladdin.

"So who are all of you, anyway?" asked the innkeeper, once they were back inside.

"I am Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. My father's vizier overthrew him and I fled the city with Aladdin's help. Our ship was wrecked, and Princess Ariel rescued us. We found out that the evil vizier is coming here to Paris."

"God help us," said the innkeeper. "I thought we had problems with Frollo."

"What makes this even worse is, he's a sorcerer. And he's very crafty. If he heard what Frollo is doing, I doubt he'll be here in the form we recognize. Anyone could be him. Even a bird, or a cat, or a snake, could be him." _Especially_ a snake, thought Jasmine; he had always seemed to be fond of them. He had even stopped the guards from killing a desert asp that had wandered into the palace gardens, instead picking it up, putting it in a cage, and riding out to the desert to let it go. Most people wouldn't have survived that. Most people who were experienced enough with snakes to survive it still wouldn't have _talked_ to the snake through the whole process, and seemingly gotten understandable answers. It was the first time Jasmine had seen Jafar work any magic, long before he had become the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

"But why is he here? What could be in Paris that he wants?"

"Well, we heard it from a pirate captain who heard it from a different ship's crew who heard it from _their_ captain who heard it from Jafar, though you can never be sure Jafar is telling the truth, that he had to look for 'some odd magic thing buried in the city,'" said Jasmine.

"…Didn't Ammand say that the crew said that Hook heard he was coming to see a _judge_ about it?" asked Aladdin.

"I think so."

"That makes sense with what I've heard," said a woman in a blue dress at the end of the bar. "I was in the Palace of Justice the other day and Frollo is annoyed at messages he's being sent by some mysterious person. Now I think your evil vizier is the same person."

"Who are you?" asked Jasmine.

"I am also a princess. My name is Belle. My husband Adam and I have been here for a while, and we have already seen what Frollo is doing to the city. For all we know, what Jafar _wants_ him to be doing is preferable, though I doubt it."

"So how do we find out? We don't even know _what_ Jafar will look like when he makes it to Paris. We'd have to watch _everyone_ going into the Palace of Justice. Everyone who talks to Frollo at all. It won't be someone Frollo already knows, like a guard or a servant. It will be a new person in the city, but one that Frollo will find trustworthy, as opposed to Jafar."

"I do know a guard. He can tell you what is happening in the Palace of Justice, though he may lose his trusted position there himself. He tries to lessen the blows Frollo's orders do to the people, and Frollo is starting to realize it."

"Well, as long as he's there, he can help us. I know the collaboration between Jafar and Frollo will do nobody any good. Except Jafar."

"Not even Frollo?" asked the innkeeper.

"No," said Jasmine. "Jafar will exploit Frollo like he's exploited everyone else. You may even be rid of him, and have a city rather like Agrabah is now. A bit demoralized and overtaxed, but nobody gets killed or imprisoned for where they came from or what they look like. Those reasons are too trivial even for Jafar, who _did_ once have a man whipped for saying he had a big nose. The one thing that restrains Jafar even a little bit is his desire to be worshipped by the populace. He can't kill them, because then there will be nobody to worship him. He has to be sure they remain apathetic, or even try to get them to _like_ him. Before I left, he had already begun portraying my father as an incompetent fool who had to be removed from power for the good of the city. And the people believe him."

"Is he actually doing a good job ruling the city?"

"No worse than he was doing before he overthrew my father. I think a lot of people realized that he had always been in charge in all but name and that not much was going to change, so they just went along with it and flatter him and pay him the slightly higher taxes—after all, he _does_ promise to improve the city with them, and for all I know he means to—because it's easier that way."

"So when we come back, he'll portray you as an inexperienced child who only wants to overthrow him to get your stuff back," said Aladdin.

"Aladdin, do you think he's been searching for us because of you? He's looking for me, and not just to tell the people of Agrabah things that aren't true. If he can't have me as his queen, he'll have me killed. Sometimes I don't think I should even _try_ to go back to Agrabah."

"Well, it seems like Jafar has come to Paris," said Belle, "but I don't know any more about what he wants under the Palace of Justice than Frollo does, and you don't know any more than that it's an odd magic thing. I think we should go see Phoebus and ask him what he's found out."

Just then, two men wearing helmets walked in; one had reddish-brown hair, the other blond. "No need," said Belle. "Phoebus! Adam! Have you learned anything else?"

"Yes. A young woman came to Frollo's office and told him that she represented a wandering knight who could help Frollo solve the problems of his city. I shudder to think of what he means. Who are these people?"

Ariel, Eric, Aladdin and Jasmine introduced themselves.

"A wandering knight? I think we've found out what Jafar is going to show up as."

"Wait, who's Jafar?" asked Phoebus.

"Jafar is a wicked usurper who overthrew my father, the Sultan of Agrabah, and is apparently in pursuit of something magical hidden under the Palace of Justice. We don't think he's going to look like himself in front of Frollo."

"Why not?" asked Adam.

"Because he looks like this," said Jasmine, handing Adam a miniature painting of Jafar. "I believe Frollo is not kindly disposed towards dark-skinned foreigners."

"…Why are you carrying around a painting of him?" asked Aladdin.

"Two days before I was able to flee the palace, he gave it to me. For all I know it's been watching us."

"So why didn't you destroy it, or leave it in the palace?"

"Because for all I knew that would have had worse consequences, Aladdin! Do you honestly think I was carrying it around because I like to look at him? As soon as we can find him I'm going to find a way to sneak this back into his own belongings, and I will be glad to be rid of it."

"I am sure you would prefer to be rid of Jafar," said Phoebus. "All I can do is keep an eye on Frollo, but perhaps we can set up some kind of ambush."

"No, Phoebus. I am sure he put ministers in power who are no better for the city than he is. All killing him would do now is place Agrabah in their hands. I would rather he be defeated in Agrabah, so that I will be ready to return to my throne."

"You think of everything."

"I have always been interested in the proper running of my city. I hated that I had to stand by helplessly when Jafar overran it. I am going to get it back, and I hope you can all help me."

"We will, Jasmine. I just wish we knew more about what he's trying to do."

"We'll find out soon," said Phoebus. "I hope."

Jafar himself had arrived in Paris, and after sending Gaston to an inn, went in search of Drizella. She was staying with a relative of Lady Tremaine's who lived in Paris, and when Jafar reached the house he dropped the disguise.

"Oh, you're that friend of my cousin's," said the Parisian woman. "I take it you're here to see Drizella?"

"Yes."

"She's upstairs."

Jafar went up the stairs and knocked on Drizella's room door.

"Who is it?"

"Jafar!"

She opened the door. She was wearing a red dress. "Do you like my new dress? That horrid judge told me only strumpets wear red dresses so I bought this one with the money you gave me, to spite him."

"Oh. It didn't go well with Judge Frollo?"

"Oh, it went _perfectly_ well, in terms of your plan. I just can't stand him."

"Yes, I feel much the same way. That is why I am here in person. You will not have to deal with him again."

"I think I can stay in Paris for a while. My uncle is a hat maker, and he has work for me in his shop. But I have to thank you for helping me get here. Even if the judge is a nasty fellow."

Jafar took a small coin purse out of his robe and gave it to her. "Here is a little more money. I'll call it your hazard pay. It should be enough to leave if you get tired of making hats."

"Actually, I like making hats, but the money will help anyway. Will you tell my mother I'm doing all right in Paris?"

"Yes, but I think you should tell her that yourself." He showed her the crystal and tapped it.

"Mother," said Drizella when Lady Tremaine's face appeared in the crystal, "I think I can stay in Paris for the time being."

"Very well, my dear. Write at once if you have any problems in the city."

"Now how do I shut this crystal off," whispered Drizella. Jafar waved his hand over it and the crystal went blank.

"Why did you shut it off?" asked Jafar. "I am sure Lady Tremaine had more to say."

"I didn't want her to see this," said Drizella. She stood on tiptoe and gave Jafar a kiss on the cheek. Jafar looked at her in utter puzzlement.

"There was no need for that."

"No, but I wanted to. Honestly, ever since you showed up at my house. Anastasia thinks it's terribly strange."

"As do I. I am not naïve enough to think that my flatterers in Agrabah are sincere, and yet here you are, being given so much less than I could give _any_ Agrabanian, and showing me the only scrap of sincere admiration I have seen in decades. Did something terribly unfortunate happen to you in your youth that causes your unnatural attraction to fifty-year-old sorcerers?"

"Not that I can think of," said Drizella. "Well, anyway, I hope you get everything sorted out with Frollo. Be careful, he really is a horrible person."

"I am trying to take over the world here, and you are telling me to be careful of a corrupt town magistrate who can't even find a gypsy woman?"

"You do have a point there."

"Of course I do." He left. Once he was out the door, he became Sir Theophilus again and headed in the direction of the Palace of Justice.

_Author's Note: 1. Sorry for making Jafar a bit of a Villain With Good Publicity, but I think it works well with what I've already changed about the story. We don't get to see him interact with the populace, but I think if Aladdin hadn't come back before Jafar used his third wish, and therefore it hadn't been pointed out that he had less magical power than something else, he'd have settled into being a decent ruler to get his ego stroked by the people of Agrabah. He isn't completely benevolent, but he'd rather have compliant people than rebels, so he has to give himself good publicity. _


	6. Tea with Fairies

Chapter 6.

_Note: This is happening while Aladdin, Jasmine, Eric and Ariel are still on their way to Paris._

In a castle, three princesses, three princes, and four fairies had just sat down to tea. Aurora, a graceful blonde girl in a light purple dress, had invited her friends Snow White and Cinderella to her castle to discuss the attempt on Snow White's life.

"It was awful!" Snow White began. "One minute I'm in the throne room minding my own business, the next that horrible man is trying to kill me! If it hadn't been for Friedrich I don't know what I would have done."

"You were doing all right with that hawk for a while, though," said Friedrich.

"What hawk?" asked Prince Phillip. "What species was it?" He was an avid falconer and kept several birds.

"I think it was a red-tailed hawk," said Snow White. "Anyway, it was outside the window, and I called it, and it knocked a dagger out of Jafar's hand."

"Did you say his name was _Jafar_?" asked Flora. She was the leader of the fairies, though the other fairies would never admit it.

"Yes. He said he was Sultan Jafar the Magnificent. I think he must be trying to get something from my stepmother, or he wouldn't have helped her. But what would Lorellia have that such a powerful sorcerer couldn't take for himself?"

"Lorellia is one of the Seven Cities. Legend has it that the Seven Cities have Gates of such power that anyone who held all seven would control the world. We always thought nobody would be mad enough to try. The ritual to control just one Gate is so difficult that only the greatest wizards can try it. Even the queen was not powerful enough to control hers without the help of the demon bound to her magic mirror. She was lucky to have done all her protective spells properly, or that demon would have killed her when she freed it for the Gate ritual. There have been some indications Jafar has been looking for the other ones. The Green Enchantress says he threatened her bookseller in Lecroix."

"I have noticed something odd in Sennotte. Cinderella, were your stepmother and stepsisters in the habit of traveling to Paris?" asked Cinderella's fairy godmother.

"Not when I lived with them, Godmother. Are they traveling to Paris now?"

"First Lady Tremaine, and then Drizella. Anastasia seems to have moved out, and works at a town bakery now."

"There's not much good news out of Paris these days," said Phillip. "They say even ordinary Parisians live in fear of Judge Frollo now. He was insulted by a gypsy girl at a festival and now he is tearing up the city looking for her."

"What do troubles in Paris have to do with us?" asked Aurora.

"Why, Aurora! I thought you cared about everybody's problems!" said Snow White.

"Sorry, that's me," said Cinderella.

"Every princess ought to," said Flora. "Sooner than you think, you and Phillip will be ruling your kingdom."

"And even if you're not ruling, you don't have to stand by and do nothing," said Cinderella. "I already increased the pay of our palace servants and made it clear to my court that mistreating them was not allowed, and Charming and I have begun overseeing the construction of a new hospital in Sennotte."

"But you're caring for the people _in_ your kingdom. Even if we _want_ to help the people in Paris, how _can_ we? On one hand, we cannot leave our kingdoms, but on the other, if we sent money or goods for assistance, how do we know they would not be intercepted and used by Frollo?"

"I think we _can_ leave our kingdoms," said Cinderella. "I know the king and the grand duke have the affairs of Sennotte under control. As for you, Aurora, Stefan and Hubert are still more than capable of running your kingdom." The kingdoms of Stefan and Hubert had merged upon Aurora and Phillip's marriage into one kingdom, with the capital in Stefan's city of Homburg.

"What about Friedrich?" asked Snow White. "His father is too ill for him to leave."

"I would hate for my father to die while I was away, but we do have a Prime Minister. He would keep the kingdom from going completely to ruins."

"Our magic cannot revive the dead, or cure your father completely," said Flora, "but we will try our best to keep him alive until you return."

"Thank you, Flora," said Friedrich. "I have always wanted to see Paris."

"As have I," said Cinderella. "My father brought me back a little trinket box from the city once. Neither of Lady Tremaine's daughters wanted it, thank goodness."

"I could be even safer in Paris than I am here," said Snow White. "Jafar knows where our palace is now. He may have even told the queen. I am sure they will be sending someone else after me any day now, and I do not intend to be here when they do."

"It may not be safe in Paris, either," said Phillip, "with what I've heard about Judge Frollo."

"I am willing to take that chance," said Snow White.

"But where will we stay in Paris?" asked Aurora. "The king and his court are not in that city this time of year."

"We don't have to stay at court. I am sure there is some kind of lodging house."

"Many. Have you heard of Princess Belle of Lecroix?"

"The inventor's daughter?" asked Aurora.

"Yes, her. She and her husband Adam are in Paris right now. They will be sure to help you, and the inn where they are staying is called the Golden Goose."

"Ask for the advice of a peasant?" asked a blandly handsome young prince (though that could have been any of them) with dark brown hair. This was Cinderella's husband, Prince Charming, though some still knew him by his birth name Michael.

"Charming, she's as much of a princess as you are a prince, even if her father _was_ an inventor. And I would think someone who married a servant girl would have more sense," said Flora.

"It was different," said Charming. "Cindy _is_ from a noble family, even if another noble family had sorely mistreated her."

"Soon you will learn that the circumstances of someone's birth often matter little. Judge Frollo is from a noble family, and he is cruel and hateful, while the deformed orphan boy he keeps locked in the bell tower is hopeful and has a good heart."

"I hope he will be able to escape from Frollo soon," said Cinderella.

"Will our fairies help us get to Paris?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Phillip. "Frollo and his guards will surely be on the lookout for anything unusual, and the six of us appearing out of nowhere qualifies as very unusual indeed. We will ride, or use a carriage."

"We must get a carriage," said Aurora. "I am not a very good rider." Truth be told, none of the princesses were; they had all been raised as peasants, so had not had a horse. Snow White's ability to talk to animals made her the best rider of the three, especially on her faithful mare Cinnamon, but there were still many aspects of riding skill she was untrained at.

"Then I will ride," said Phillip.

"You are well named, Prince Phillip," said Flora. "Did you know your name comes from the ancient Greek for one who loves horses?"

"Sorry, I studied Latin," said Phillip.

"I will ride as well," said Snow White. "I am not an excellent rider, but I can manage, and more importantly, my horse is my friend. I would hate to leave her behind."

"Your horse is a _horse_," said Charming, who seemed to have a hard time living up to his name. "How can it be your friend?"

"I can talk to animals," said Snow White. "Horses don't always have a lot to say—they aren't nearly as talkative as birds—but they are friendly creatures."

"Well, I don't think there will be many animals to talk to in Paris besides rats."

"Rats are quite intelligent. They aren't always friendly, but if you get them to like you, you can have a good conversation. They notice almost everything, though they can't always put the same meaning on it as a human. We could ask them for information."

"And I thought we had it bad asking a peasant."

"Charming—or should I say 'Prince Michael of Sennotte'—I have had quite enough. Your dismissing perfectly valid sources of help will cause us no end of trouble in Paris, and if you can't realize that, you aren't going."

"Why, Cindy! I've never seen you put your foot down that way! I'm surprised you never stood up to Lady Tremaine now!"

"If you lived in her house, it would not surprise you. It is one thing to tell someone you love and who loves you that he's being a bit silly, and quite another to defy Lady Tremaine."

"I'm not quite sure _rats_ are valid sources of help either, Cindy. We'll stick to asking Belle," said Aurora.

"Maybe her father has some invention that can help us," said Cinderella.

"I heard he was an eccentric who built junk that either didn't work at all, or took more time and effort to run than doing the chore without the invention would," said Phillip.

"He was nearly imprisoned in a madhouse," said Flora, "but he is sane. He is just unusual. Not all odd people are mad. Locking Maurice up was just the cruel plan of a village man who was intent on marrying Belle."

"Nobody who truly loved her would do that to her father," said Aurora.

"And she realized that. She realized long before she even met Prince Adam that the hunter Gaston loved only himself, and wanted her as a trophy to show off rather than for who she truly was. I hope you find her; she is knowledgeable and courageous as well as beautiful and kind-hearted. I believe she may help solve Paris's problems. _All_ of you will."

* * *

The servant Aurora had sent to get the carriage ready returned to the throne room. He shrugged apologetically and said, "I am sorry, your Highness, but the wheel is broken, and the cartwright is home ill."

"That's all right," said Cinderella. "I'll take a look at it."

"What kind of work is cart repair for a princess?" asked Aurora.

"I don't know, but whenever anything broke at home, Lady Tremaine always made me fix it. She never wanted to hire a cartwright or a house repairer. All the money she could spare went to her daughters."

Cinderella followed the servant to the cart house and looked at Aurora's carriage. The wheel was broken, but the axle wasn't, and there were spare wheels in the cart house. After prying the broken wheel off the carriage, Cinderella grabbed one of the spare wheels and nailed it in place.

"That should get us to Paris," she said, and returned with the servant to report the carriage's repair.

"Couldn't one of the princes have done that?" asked Aurora.

"I had servants to fix carts for me," said Friedrich.

"I had servants to fix carts for my servants," said Charming.

"Show-off," muttered Snow White.

"I am sure we'll have many obstacles on our journey," said Phillip, "and since all of us have different skills, we'll have to set tasks to whoever will be best at them."

The journey from Homburg to Paris would take a few days, so at nightfall the traveling princes and princesses stopped to make camp. Phillip gathered some firewood and built a roaring fire, then carried a large soup pot over to it. Snow White began making a vegetable stew while the others discussed their trip.

"I have not done much fighting," said Friedrich. "I hope we will not have to fight in Paris."

"I could teach you some simple swordfighting moves, though I doubt those will be much use against a sorcerer," said Phillip. "I heard of this sorcerer in one of the neighboring kingdoms who would turn knights' swords into deadly adders or, if he was in a more playful but no less wicked mood, cucumbers or fish."

"And _I _heard about a sorcerer who would increase the temperature inside knights' helmets so high their brains boiled," said Prince Michael.

"Didn't you kill a sorceress?" Friedrich asked Phillip.

"Maleficent was not a sorceress. She was a demon, and I would not have been able to kill her without the good fairies' help. I truly hope we will not have to fight Jafar in Paris."

They finished their stew and went into their tents. Few of them could sleep, thanks to their anticipation of arriving in Paris.


End file.
